Caperuciel y su lobo feroz
by SebbyPhantomhive
Summary: Una nueva versión sensual de este clasico cuento infantil, El pequeño Ciel nunca sospechará como cambiara su vida con el encuentro de un extraño hombre con leve apariencia de lobo, en un bosque en que se dará rienda suelta a una especie peculiar de hambre. Lemon, Shota Bienvenidos a leer


_Ataque por amarte _  
_Ataque por besarte _  
_Es como un golpe de calor _  
_Que ataca si te miro yo _  
_¿Sabes? _  
_No puedo controlarme _  
_Me empujas casi hasta el final _  
_Después la cuenta sale mal _

_Ataque por tocarte _  
_Yo quiero enloquecerte _  
_Para jugar no vine aquí _  
_Yo quiero el diablo que hay en ti_

_Sabes? __  
_Sueño en apretarte _  
_Si sientes lo que siento yo _  
_y estas ardiendo _  
_dímelo __

_Miel salvaje _  
_Dulce tentación _  
_ya no puedo más..._

_No me toques, no me mires __  
_que no aguanto más esta presión _  
_se me va a parar el corazón _  
_eres un imán irresistible _  
_dime como amarte _  
_que tu amor es una maldición _  
_y por ti he perdido la ___razón_

_eres un imán irresistible _

Muy temprano en la mañana se veía a un pequeño caminar muy tranquilo por un sendero del bosque en el que vivía… Su mente divagaba en aquel personaje extraño con el que se había topado minutos atrás, su mirada carmesí, su negro cabello que parecían tener forma de dos orejas, sus bellas facciones, la forma en que hablaba, sus gestos, su ropa elegante, todo era perfecto, nunca había visto o conocido a alguien así, claro es raro encontrarse con un hombre que llevará una cola como un lobo, pero su extraña belleza no le quitaba lo encantador, pensar en eso lo hizo sonrojar en gran manera, sacudiendo la cabeza trataba de negar esos raros pensamientos y sentimientos a su corta edad de 13 años.

_-Mi madre me regañará si se entera que hablé con un extraño._ Se decía asi mismo el pequeño de profunda mirada azulina, mientras caminaba más rápido, la pequeña capa roja que su madre le obligaba a ponerse se movia apacible junto con la suave brisa que lo envolvía mientras cruzaba el espeso bosque.

-_Pero ella no tiene que enterarse_… Se escuchaba una aterciopelada voz detrás del jovencito que al reconocerla se sonrojó en gran manera deteniendo su andar.

_-¿Tu?... ¿Qué haces aquí?_ Cuestionaba entre sorprendido y molesto el joven de capa roja sin voltear a ver a quien le hablaba no quería que viera su sonrojo, pues en parte su presencia lo ponía muy nervioso.

_-dijimos_ _que veríamos quien llegaría primero, cuál era el camino más corto._ Alegaba el joven disimulando su nerviosismo y timidez con ese regaño molesto, al escucharlo el de mirada carmesí esbozó una pequeña sonrisa.

_-Es que no pude resistirme… no puedo contener el hambre._ Pronunciaba con un tono coqueto el mayor al mirarlo de espalda de pies a cabeza no pudo evitar morderse el labio conteniendo su deseo.

_-Ahh_… Musitó nervioso al escuchar esa extraña frase sobre todo el tono en que lo había dicho, le daba un mal presentimiento, pensando en que ese bosque alguien podría atacarlo y por más que gritara nadie lo escucharía, le hizo sentir un leve escalofrio en todo su frágil cuerpo y el miedo parecía apoderarse de él, pues su tia a la que iba a visitar al otro lado del bosque siempre le contaba la historia de un hombre lobo que vivía antes en el bosque, no lo creía posible pero ese cuento podía ser cierto, ahora que detrás de él estaba alguien que tenía rasgos de ese tipo de personaje siniestro que devoraba a las personas y no dejaban rastro alguno, pasando saliva, con un fuerte suspiro se disponía a voltear a verlo casi resignado se imaginaba ya su triste final.

_-¿Quieres comer algo? Te puedo dar algo de mi canasta_. Hablaba algo nervioso el jovencito aunque trataba de disimularlo era claramente perceptible para el mayor que no dejaba de mirarlo, mientras parecía saborearlo, estremeciendo más al menor al ver esa mirada carmesí parecía brillar.

-_Lo que llevas en esa canasta no saciaría mi hambre de ahora._ Insinuó de forma casi erótica el hombre lobo, cuando en un rápido movimiento ya estaba frente al joven que sentía al pánico apoderarse más de él a pesar de sentir miedo, una parte de él se sentía algo ansioso de tenerlo cerca, era una ilógica combinación de emociones que batallaban dentro de él.

-_No entiendo… _Murmuraba el joven que parecía tiritar al sentir como ese hombre seductoramente jugueteaba con un mechón de su cabello que cubría parte de su sonrojado rostro.

-_Eres hermoso, te lo dije antes… mi pequeño Ciel_… Hablaba el mayor quien parecía excitarse más con solo tenerlo cerca, el jovencito se estremecía y sentía un extraño calor invadir su ser.

-_Si lo dijiste, pero eso que tiene que ver con tu hambre… _Decía Ciel cerrando los ojos conteniendo el deseo que parecía provocar las tenues caricias que el mayor le regalaba con sus afiladas uñas que tocaban su rostro ahora.

-_Eres tan bello como inocente… solo me provoca comerte más…_ Susurraba sensualmente el hombre lobo quien no podía al parecer contenerse más, lentamente arrinconaba al más pequeño contra un árbol.

_-¿Comerme…?_ Cuestionaba el menor con nerviosismo palideciéndose un poco, pero al ver como este lo acariciaba tan dulce y galante, lo hacía dudar de sus intenciones de matarlo.

_-Por favor no me coma…_ Murmuró el pequeño al sentir como el aliento de quien lo sometía contra ese tronco rozaba exquisito sobre la piel de su cuello y rostro, sus brazos lo tenían acorralado sin opción de dejarlo correr y escapar.

_-Debiste hacerle caso a tu mami, y no hablar con extraños_. Dijo el mayor con una sonrisa sarcástica casi burlona a Ciel, que molesto cerraba los ojos mientras sentía crecer ese extraño calor en su interior.

-_Maldición…_ Murmuró molesto el jovencito al sentir esa sensación de deseo en su interior, pero más le molestaba sentirse objeto de burla de ese extraño personaje, lo miraba fijamente pretendiendo no dejarse intimidar.

-_Tu boquita que maldice solo me provoca más…_ Decía gustoso el hombre lobo, lamiendo de forma lenta y sensual los labios del menor que al sentir esa lengua en sus virginales labios se estremeció en gran manera, provocando la sonrisa burlona del otro al palpar esa evidente muestra de timidez.

\- Si _vas a comerme, cómeme y ya… no voy a rogarte más. _Le gritó el joven con enojo, si algo era que odiaba era sentirse burla de otros, el mayor al escuchar eso cambió su sonrisa burlona por una sonrisa de satisfacción provocando que su mirada destellara en un profundo carmesí.

-_No sé si eso es valentía o idiotez._ Dijo en un susurro el mayor a su oído, sin apartar la mirada de su presa.

-_Se llama orgullo, idiota…_ Respondía con firmeza el menor sin esquivar la mirada del hombre lobo que fijo lo miraba y olfateaba gustoso.

_-solo debo advertir que no tendré buen sabor, _Dijo el joven con una sonrisa sarcástica al sentir como esa perfilada nariz le recorría.

_-¡Que bello!_ Exclamaba emocionado el mayor de cola negra, al ver esa hermosa sonrisa, ante ese halago Ciel desviaba la mirada, dejándose seguir olfateando.

_-Pero eso deberé comprobarlo por mí mismo._ Dijo el extraño hombre con la mirada cargada de deseo, provocando un suspiro en el menor, que su respirar parecía agitarse.

_-Le haré mal a tu estómago, y ojala mueras después._ Decía entre burla y coquetería el pequeño que parecía dejarse envolver por la seductora sonrisa y caricias del otro, que contento le seguiría el juego.

_-Precisamente no te llevaré a mi estómago. _Murmuraba sobre los labios del menor que en su errático respirar no le bajaba la mirada.

_-¿Ah?_ Musitó con aparente inocencia.

_-Te llevaré más abajo…_ Insinuó el mayor con profundo erotismo, al instante su lengua traviesa lamia con delicadeza los labios de Ciel que se estremecía más con cada leve contacto.

_-¿Qué… que… haces?_ Murmuraba con algo de molestia Ciel al verse a sí mismo caer en las redes de seducción de ese extraño, pues el calor invadía su cuerpo y aunque tratara de detenerlo una parte de él deseaba sentirlo más.

-_Para comer algo es bueno primero saborearlo bien_… Murmuraba excitado el mayor en sus largos años nadie lo había provocado de esa manera, su lengua saboreaba su piel visible que sudorosa le daba más exquisito sabor era irresistible sentirlo así, no sabía ni qué hacer con esa presa tan deliciosa entre sus brazos pero jamás le daría a entender eso al jovencito, pretendiendo hacerse el firme por fuera aunque por dentro sentía desvanecerse,

_-Tu lengua es rasposa me hace cosquilla…_ Susurraba el jovencita entre pequeñas risitas que se escapaban al sentir esa lengua rozar humedecida en su oído.

\- _tu sonrisa es deliciosa_… Murmuraba el mayor al ver y escuchar esas risitas que le regalaba el hermoso jovencito que ya no ponía resistencia, acallando esas sonrisas con un ferviente y apasionado beso, sus labios parecían acoplarse de inmediato que el ritmo de ese suculento beso lleno de deseo subia de intensidad al pasar los segundos, el menor se aferraba con fuerza al hombre lobo, deleitándose por completo en el sabor de su boca, sus lenguas danzaban inquietas una con la otra, en un asfixiante beso, muy intenso para ser el primero de un jovencito.

-_Nhnn…_ jadeaba Ciel con los ojos cerrados cuando sus labios se separaron de los labios de ese hombre que saboreaba los restos de ese candente beso.

_-Se gentil conmigo… no me lastimes… _Murmuraba Ciel con aparente inocencia y con expresión tierna, aunque por dentro sentía que todos sus sentidos estaban encendidos y eso lo sabía bien el mayor por la mirada lujuriosa que le dedicaba el menor, era una combinación de actitudes que el hombre lobo no podía resistir,

_-Si dices las cosas así… ¿Cómo quieres que sea gentil?_ Dijo totalmente excitado y algo sonrojado el hombre lobo juntando su nariz a la del menor, mirándose fijo los dos sentían una extraña conexión que los hacia sucumbir en sus seres.

_-Me encantas…_ Susurró firme y dulce el mayor provocando una tierna sonrisa en Ciel, quien se aferraba sus labios a los del otro tomando la iniciativa, siguieron deleitándose en calurosos besos por unos minutos.

_-Para deleitarse de una apetecible comida es bueno empezar con un provocador aperitivo y despertar interés por el plato fuerte. _Hablaba el mayor con seducción mientras el menor jadeaba por esos intensos besos dados y recibidos, lo próximo que sintió fue como su desarreglada ropa iba perdiéndose dejándolo desnudo ante la mirada pervertida del mayor que no deja de suspirar y morderse los labios al verlo así.

-_Oye tú… hace frio…_ Murmuró molesto con un pequeño escalofrío el menor al sentir la brisa fría tocar su cuerpo.

_-Por eso te dejé tu linda capa roja…_ Contestó con esa sonrisa sarcástica el hombre lobo molestando más al pequeño.

_-Gran ayuda…_ Dijo con sarcasmo el menor al sentir que esa capa no le cubría del frio, por lo menos sus botas todavía las tenía puesta.

_-Por cierto ¿Cómo te llamas?_ Preguntaba Ciel, quien antes solo dijo su nombre pero no preguntó el nombre del extraño personaje.

-_Sebastian…_ Respondió el mayor con una pequeña sonrisa.

_-Asegúrate de repetirlo muchas veces después…._ Dijo el mayor con tono travieso, a lo que Ciel aunque pretendía hacerse el experimentado no entendía algunas cosas, y a eso no le encontró sentido, ¿Por qué tendría que repetir su nombre después? ¿Y muchas veces? No lo entendía, mientras pensaba en eso sintió como esa lengua que antes lo había saboreado, ahora saboreaba una parte un poco más sensible, haciéndolo emitir un pequeño sonido que le avergonzó mucho.

_-Oye… me siento extraño… no lamas allí…_ Decía entre estremecimientos el menor cuando esa lengua saboreaba su falo en toda su extensión, apretaba los labios para que esos extraños sonidos vergonzosos no escaparan de su boca, pero no podía resistirlo más, y gimió con fuerza cuando sintió su miembro se erguía ante solo un pequeño mordisco.

-_Eres más delicioso de lo que pareces…_ Murmuraba lleno de excitación Sebastian, sin perder más tiempo con ansiedad introdujo a su boca ese falo erecto haciendo gemir más al menor que ya no le importaba si era vergonzoso, solo sabía que se sentía bien, como esos colmillos rozaban su falo cuando este entraba y salía con fuerza de esa húmeda y cálida cavidad bucal.

_-Nhhn…. Sebastian… no puedo más… ¿Qué hago?..._ Decía entre gemidos el menor estremeciéndose de placer, y sus manos apretaban con fuerza la tierra que estaba a su costado.

_-Deja que salga_… Murmuró Sebastian por un instante en que detuvo la felación que hacía, era tan delicioso el sabor de ese niño, que solo deseaba que se viniera en su boca, para probar toda su esencia, acompañada de ese rostro sonrojado preso del placer era una combinación excitante que deseaba experimentar, a los pocos segundos mientras apretaba sus testículos, el pequeño llegaba al clímax, retorciéndose entre gemidos vertia abundante su premisa de eyaculación que el mayor recibió gustoso, tragándola toda gruñía de placer, aun con ese falo en su boca.

_-Delicioso… Delicioso… Delicioso_… Repetía una y otra vez Sebastian quien aún estaba delirando por ese exquisito sabor en su boca, mientras el menor parecía recuperarse abría lentamente sus ojos,

-N_hhn_… Jadeaba el menor al sentir como esos labios que tenían un sabor extraño so posaban sobre los suyos con firmeza en un efusivo beso, aunque deducía que sabor era y le pareció un poco sucio al principio, poco a poco solo se dejaba llevar acogiéndolo entre sus brazos acomodándose el mayor entre sus piernas no dejaba de besarlo, acariciarlo, de decirle lo hermoso y delicioso que era.

-_Llegó el plato fuerte…_ Susurró con erotismo Sebastian causando sorpresa en el menor que lo quedó viendo extrañado, entonces vio cómo su ahora amante se bajaba el pantalón negro que cargaba, bajando su ropa interior dejaba ver su enorme virilidad que estaba erecta y húmeda causando un repentino espasmo en Ciel que avergonzado viraba la cara, causando la risa en el mayor por esa evidente muestra de timidez al ver a un hombre desnudo frente a él.

_-Eres adorable_… Susurró Sebastian a lo que Ciel solo levantó su pie y con malicia golpeó levemente el miembro que se mostraba ante él, causando un jadeo placentero en el hombre lobo, que mordiéndose el labio lo miraba y notó esa sonrisa traviesa en el menor.

_-Ahhh_… Gemía el menor al sentir como su casta cavidad anal era invadida por un dedo humedecido del hombre lobo, con su otra mano pellizcaba de forma alterna los pezones de Ciel que se ponían erectos ante el contacto, atenuando la molestia intromisión en su parte trasera.

_-Parece que mi pequeño va cediendo…_ Dijo el mayor al sentir como su entrada se iba expandiendo poco a poco, así pudo introducir dos dedos causando algo de dolor en el menor, que lo expresaba en su rostro con pequeños gestos de molestias, tratando de atenuar esa molestia el mayor lo besaba con fuerza, Ciel no podía resistirse a eso, era su más reciente debilidad, esos labios lo enloquecían, mientras se aferraba a ellos con fuerza sentía como esos dos dedos en su interior se abrían y cerraban lentamente, luego sintió como penetrar más profundo, causándole un espasmo de placer mezclado con algo de dolor así se mantuvieron por unos minutos.

_-Llegó la hora… mi plato está listo y por demás caliente… deseo probarlo…_ Hablaba Sebastian quien quitaba esos dos dedos, viendo como esa pequeña entrada palpitaba como llamándolo, tomando su miembro se disponía a introducirlo, pero el rostro nervioso de Ciel al ver como eso más grueso que los dos dedos de antes entrarían por allí, lo tenían algo asustado,

_-No me mires así…_ Murmuró algo apenado Sebastian, deteniendo su acción su mente le decía que se detuviera pero su cuerpo entero reclamaba lo contrario, dudándolo así que para quitar cualquier duda decidió que esa capa roja que cargaba tenía una capucha cubrió parte del rostro del menor, que aunque le molestó aquello se lo permitió porque tampoco deseaba que viera su rostro de esa manera.

_-Ahhh…_ Se escuchó como una especie de gritillo con mezcla de gemido de parte de Ciel pues sentía como ese falo endurecido y húmedo se introducía en su interior de forma dolorosa y a la vez placentera, borrando cualquier rastro de su inocencia infantil, el mayor gruñía al sentir como esas paredes anales apretaban con delicia su miembro dándole la bienvenida, lentamente lo introducía por un extraño motivo de quería lastimar al pequeño, que gemía con su rostro tapado, pasaron unos cuantos segundos hasta que lo penetró todo, de forma sutil comenzó a moverse el menor apretaba con fuerza la tierra a su alrededor, al pie de ese frondoso árbol en medio del bosque con el trinar de las aves el perdía su virginidad con un extraño hombre, pensaba mientras trataba de acoplarse, poco a poco dolía menos y el vaivén de caderas de ambos comenzó a ser más rápida y placentera.

_-Ahhh_… jadeaban y gemían los dos al sentir sus cuerpos unirse de esa forma tan deliciosa, Sebastian buscaba con desespero los labios de su pequeño para afirmar más el lazo que los unía, besándose y el menor con sus piernas levantadas era embestido por el hombre lobo que despeinado y sudoroso, lo besaba y lo miraba furtivamente a los ojos, esos ojos de color zafiro que llorosos también le dirigían la mirada. Ambos siguieron en su ajetreada tarea de placer y deseo, el sonar de sus cuerpos uniéndose era un tanto grotesco que resonaba en el silencioso bosque, mezclado con los húmedos besos que se regalaban, pasaron minutos cuando el errático movimiento de sus cuerpos parecían ya declinar alertándolos de que pronto acabarían.

_-Sebastian_… Repetía Ciel sin parar entre besos y gemidos cuando sentía que su erección que era estimulada por la ágil mano de su amante lo haría llegar al orgasmo en cualquier momento, cada embestida era certera y en su punto máximo de placer que el pequeño ya deliraba de tanto placer, cuando un último golpe tocó su próstata de forma exquisita que curvando su espalda dejo salir en abundancia su esencia mientras una corriente de placer parecía atravesar todo su ser, Sebastian al ver como el menor caía preso en esa red de placer no tuvo más reparo en seguir embistiéndolo con mayor rapidez, cuando su ser entero sintió un espasmo que lo hizo detenerse, sintiendo ese orgasmo tan anhelado, vertiendo toda su espesa, cálida y abundante eyaculación en el interior de Ciel que aún se retorcía en el suelo.

_-Ciel…_ Susurraba el mayor con devoción mientras sacaba del interior su miembro, recostándose a un lado se prestaba a acoger entre sus brazos al cansado jovencito, que avergonzado se destapaba el rostro escondiéndose tímidamente en el cálido regazo de su amante. Pasaron varios minutos de silencio, el pequeño veía la canasta a un costado con los alimentos tirados junto a su ropa mientras el hombre lobo lamia el semen de su amante que tenía un poco en sus manos.

-_Eres hermoso Ciel…_ Susurraba tiernamente el hombre lobo al oído de su pequeño amante, que pretendía no escucharlo.

_-Creo que estas esperando el postre… mi lindo niño…_ Decía Sebastian al notar el silencio del menor, quien lo miró mal pero no dijo nada, lo que sintió fue un fuerte abrazo del hombre lobo, para terminar con un dulce beso en su frente.

_-¿ese era mi postre_? Murmuró burlonamente el menor.

-_No me satisface… y soy un experto en postres_. Advirtió Ciel con una sonrisa a lo que el mayor sintió como corazón latía con fuerza, ese niño mimado, orgulloso y creído que había observado hace tanto tiempo, no era lo que aparentaba, el amor le había llegado y era en un pequeño mocoso como él le decía.

-_Entonces te daré tu postre… mi Ciel_… Dijo con malicia Sebastian ante esa impertinencia del menor, con un beso apasionado darían rienda suelta a una nueva sesión de amor. Pasaron varios días, y se veía a un jovencito de capa roja caminar por el bosque.

_-Tan solito_… Murmuraba una firme voz detrás del joven de mirada azulina que en lugar de llevar una canasta llevaba un pequeño bolso en sus manos.

_-Mejor solo que_… Decía Ciel pero fue interrumpido por que las manos de su hombre lobo taparon delicadamente su boca.

_-No soy mala compañía…_ Dijo Sebastian algo resentido al intuir lo que diría el menor, abrazándolo por la espalda apretando su cintura de forma cariñosa olfateaba su cabello.

-_Ciel… me alegra tanto…_ Exclamaba emocionado Sebastian al ver el pequeño bolso que Ciel llevaba.

-_Debo cuidar a mi mascota_… Hablaba con seriedad el pequeño que había decidido dejar su hogar por ir a vivir junto al hombre lobo que lo tenía totalmente enamorado aunque no lo admitiera.

_-¿y eso?_ Cuestiono dudoso Sebastian cuando abrazándolo palpó una pistola en sus ropas.

_-Por las dudas…_ Respondió Ciel con una sonrisa a lo que el otro le correspondió también sonriéndole, dándose un pequeño beso en los labios emprendían su nuevo camino juntos con sus manos entrelazadas como evidencia de su extraño amor.

muchas gracias por haber leido si les ha gustado o no esperaré sus comentarios...

besos :* nos leemos pronto :*


End file.
